


Ой, как неловко-то вышло!

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Лидия и Малия приходят к Стайлзу выяснять, с кем же он всё-таки собирается встречаться, то Стилински понимает, что между ними всеми возникло небольшое недоразумение. Ведь он уже встречается кое с кем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ой, как неловко-то вышло!

Когда Стайлз смотрел на Скотта и Эллисон в самом начале, ему было слегка, совсем чуть-чуть, завидно. Ведь у лучшего друга теперь была красивая девушка, которую любил он, и которая любила его. Они повсюду ходили вместе, держались за ручки, целовались и распространяли вокруг флюиды счастья и радости. Им не мешало даже то, что Скотт оборотень, а Эллисон охотница. 

Стайлз завидовал им — белой завистью, конечно же! — потому что у него на личном фронте всё было печально. Лидия по-прежнему не обращала на него внимание, да ещё и Хейлы зачем-то влезли в его жизнь. Стайлз хотел себе романтичную девушку, которую можно водить на свидания и которой можно дарить милые подарочки. А вместо этого он постоянно вляпывался в какую-то сверхъестественную чертовщину. 

У него могло бы получиться с Хизер. Но нет, сумасшедшему дараку пришло в голову её убить. На тот момент Стайлз уже не завидовал Скотту, потому что с Эллисон они разбежались, а вокруг продолжала твориться какая-то сверхъестественная чертовщина, которая требовала внимания. Стайлз искренне сочувствовал Скотту, который страдал от разрыва, и Дереку, чья женщина в очередной раз оказалась злобной стервой. 

С Лидией у Стайлза тоже не получалось, даже несмотря на свалившего в туманы Лондона Джексона. Мартин почему-то привлекали только плохие парни, а на хорошего паренька Стайлза она смотрела исключительно как на друга. К Коре было страшно соваться, потому что картина, как Дерек раздирает зубами его горло, прямо так и стояла в голове. 

Когда Лидия продолжала "не-встречаться" с Эйданом, Эллисон неожиданно завязала роман с Айзеком, а Скотт медленно подбивал клинья к Кире, Стайлзу было не до романтики. Потому что у него был жёсткий церебральный секс со злобным японским духом. Вокруг теперь творилась даже не чертовщина, а полный сверхъестественный пиздец. И на фоне этого пиздеца кто-то с кем-то ещё умудрялся трахаться. И одним из этих "кем-то" в высшей степени неожиданно стал и сам Стайлз. 

Малия была красивой, Малия была милой, Малия была единственной из всех девушек, пытавшихся затащить Стайлза в постель, которой в конечном итоге это удалось. И даже совсем неважно, что Малия была койотом, а их первый для обоих раз произошёл на пыльном диване в подвале психиатрической лечебницы, когда они оба были немного не в себе. Ну, по крайней мере, всё было довольно неплохо, а это главное. 

А потом всё стало совсем плохо, они хоронили своих друзей, а после — пытались войти в привычное жизненное русло. У кого-то получалось лучше, у кого-то хуже, но постепенно получалось. Малия поступила в их школу, неожиданно нашла поддержку и понимание со стороны Лидии, влилась в их дружный слегка долбанутый коллектив и всё стало налаживаться. И Стайлз неожиданно понял, что именно он хочет попробовать. Это не стало вот прям открытием, но лёгкое удивление всё-таки принесло. И если бы полгода назад Стилински даже и не подумал бы соваться с такими предложениями, то после церебрального секса с ногицуне он уже ничего не боялся. И в результате всё получилось классно. Даже очень классно, можно сказать.

Ну, почти. 

Стайлз никогда бы не подумал, что окажется в ситуации, когда за него будут спорить две девчонки. Нет, это было приятно, конечно, но всё-таки довольно внезапно. Потому что Лидия до этого крепко держалась за место хорошей подруги, а Малия стояла рядом с ней в том же статусе. Они никогда даже не давали намёков на возникновение каких-то романтических отношений. Поэтому сейчас Стайлз, пришедший в библиотеку для сбора информации для проекта (а так же стоящие рядом с ним Скотт, Айзек и Кира), немного офигел. 

— Ну вообще-то, — взмахнула рукой Малия, — мы со Стайлзом переспали. 

Скотт, который об этом не знал ни сном ни духом, уставился на друга в немом укоре.

— Ой, подумаешь, — фыркнула Лидия, нисколько не впечатлённая. — С каких это пор секс является основой отношений? Вот у меня со Стайлзом сильная эмоциональная и ментальная связь. 

Кира, которой про это как-то забыли рассказать, смотрела на них с любопытством. 

— А с каких это пор ментальная связь должна поддерживаться любовными отношениями? — хмыкнула Малия. — В то время как подходящие в постели партнёры могут построить крепкую…

— Дружбу? — спросил Айзек.

— Семью, — закончила Малия, взглядом убивая и закапывая Лейхи. 

— Эм, девочки, — начал Стайлз и замолчал, натолкнувшись на два горящих взгляда, — понимаете…

— Мы всё понимаем, Стайлз, — мягко улыбнулась Лидия. — Мы понимаем, как сложно тебе сказать одной из нас "нет". Но надо сделать выбор. 

— Да, Стайлз. С кем из нас ты хочешь встречаться? — подхватила Малия. 

Стайлз поёжился, смотря на боевых девчонок. Он прекрасно понимал, что обиженные женщины, одна из которых оборотень, а другая баньши — это страшно. Страшно прежде всего тем, что одна может от злости укусить, а другая — убить криком. 

— Кстати, Стайлз, — зловеще протянула Лидия, мгновенно из милейшей старшеклассницы становясь настоящей ведьмой. — А ты знаешь, что Малия у нас — дочь Питера? 

Теперь зависли все, исключая только Лидию и саму Малию. 

— Я же сказала, что сама расскажу, — рассерженно зашипела Малия, сверкая голубыми глазами.

Но Стайлз не слушал. Он пытался представить, что именно с ним сделает Питер Хейл, если узнает, что Стилински спал с его дочерью. Воображение тормозило и явно отказывалось показывать ужасные картины, в надежде уберечь нервную систему. В таком свете лучше всего было просто пойти и женится на Малии прямо сейчас, а потом всю оставшуюся жизнь доказывать Питеру, что он хороший зять. Но нет, нет. У него есть веская причина, по которой он не может встречаться ни с Малией, ни с Лидией. 

— Девочки, я вас обеих безумно люблю, — начал Стайлз, — вы мне очень дороги…

— Но? — холодным тоном спросила Лидия.

— Но… — замялся Стайлз, не зная как сказать всё помягче. 

— Да с Дереком Хейлом он уже месяц спит, — недовольно отозвался выходящий из-за соседнего стеллажа Дэнни. 

— Как ты?.. — в шоке спросил Стайлз.

— Ну это же Бейкон-хиллс, — закатил глаза Дэнни. — Тут все всё знают.

— И даже папа, — побледнел Стайлз, старательно не обращая внимания на вытянувшиеся лица друзей. — Извините, мне срочно нужно предупредить Дерека, чтобы не совался близко к полицейскому участку. И супермаркету. И вообще не выходил из дома и не открывал дверь. 

И Стайлз быстренько сбежал, оставив всю компанию в шоковом состоянии. 

— Ой, как неловко-то вышло, — пробормотал Айзек, тут же утыкаясь носом в свой широкий шарф. 

— И не говори, — подтвердил Дэнни, подмигнул всем и ушёл. — Это же Бейкон-хиллс.


End file.
